


No Rest for the Weary

by rougewinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Fill for this <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19351.html?thread=115886231#t115886231">prompt</a>: I'd like something that ends with Mycroft falling asleep in the back of the car. Maybe after he's tried to impress John in 'A Study in Pink' or after a date with Lestrade, or just after a particularly trying day. Ideally, cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Weary

Mycroft jolted awake when his head suddenly slipped from where it was perched on his companion’s shoulder. It was then that he realized he had inadvertently fallen asleep on the way to the restaurant.

“Hey.” He turned to face Gregory when he heard the soothing sound of the other man’s voice. In a rare show of weakness, Mycroft raised a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes but found that it did nothing to alleviate their strong desire to remain closed. He did manage to suppress a yawn by keeping his jaw tightly clenched, and he counted that as a win. 

Despite his bleary senses, he was still able to take stock of the situation. Seated at the back of Mycroft’s car, they were parked outside of the restaurant where they had reservations for dinner. Their driver-slash-bodyguard for the night was standing outside on the curb, giving them some privacy. 

“How long have we been idling?” It was with some small mercy that Mycroft’s voice wasn’t raspy from sleep.

“Twenty minutes.” Gregory replied in the same calming tone as before. He then took Mycroft’s hand in his own and threaded their fingers together. “I didn’t want to wake you. Heard from Anthea you’ve had a long day.”

 _Long week, more like_ , but Mycroft just nodded along, still trying to fight against his body’s call for sleep. He and Gregory hadn’t had much time together lately, what with their busy schedules, so he wasn’t going to let this minor issue of lack of sleep stop him from having a nice dinner with his detective inspector. However when he stared out of the car window, Mycroft wondered what his chances were of making it to the restaurant’s door without tripping over his own feet in this state. He would wager they’d be pretty low. 

A gentle squeeze against his hand brought his attention back to his companion. “You know, I’m not really all that hungry.” Even with his muddled mind, Mycroft could tell that Gregory was lying. “What say we just head home tonight?” Mycroft already found it difficult to say no to Gregory when he was in top form. It really wasn’t fair that in his current groggy condition, he didn’t stand a chance, especially with the tender way Gregory was looking at him. 

He may have nodded or he may have responded with an affirmative, Mycroft wasn’t entirely certain, but the next thing he knew, Gregory was knocking on the glass window to call their driver back into the car. When they pulled away from the curb, his head naturally gravitated back towards Gregory’s shoulder. He shut his eyes just as Gregory placed a light yet loving kiss on his forehead, the need for sleep now impossible to ignore. Mycroft drifted off with the warm feel of Gregory’s hand still clasped in his.

-end-


End file.
